Même les furies peuvent être utiles
by Miss-Mysteres
Summary: En fuyant les furies qui lui servent de fan girl Sasuke apprend la vérité et le calme légendaire des Uchiwa est mis à rude épreuve. Personnages un peu OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Même les furies peuvent être utiles parfois.

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : En fuyant les furies qui lui servent de fan girls Sasuke apprend la vérité.

Couple : SasuNaru

Ratting : M (?)

Mot de l'auteur : Oayo ! Alors voilà je me lance avec mon tout premier OS yaoi . Je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews. Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, j'ai pourtant essayer de les voler discrètement mais j'ai pas réussi. Ne m'appartient que l'histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Notre histoire commence avec un beau gosse ténébreux qui se baladait dans les rues de Konoha pour essayer de se changer les idées, idées qui avaient tendance à s'égarer vers un beau blond aux yeux bleus. Vous l'aurez deviné Sasuke Uchiwa était tombé sous le charme de son ex-rival et meilleur ami actuel : Naruto Uzumachi. Ce qui était assez épatant au vue de la popularité de Sasuke au près de la gente féminine.

_Miracle ça fait presque 10 minutes que je marche et je n'ai toujours pas croisé les hystériques !_

C'est précisément au moment où l'Uchiwa se faisait cette réflexion qu'il entendit des cris perçants.

_Oh non pas elles..._

-SASUKE-KUN !

Alors notre brun fit ce que tout homme censé aurait fait à sa place : il prit la fuite.

~ Quelques heures plus tard ~

_Ouf ! J'ai réussi à les semer... Seul problème : je suis où là ?_

Et oui ! En ne pensant qu'à échapper aux furies notre brun c'était enfoncé dans une forêt sans faire attention. Et c'était donc perdu.

Le plus étrange c'est qu'au lieu de rebrousser chemin l'héritier Uchiwa continua d'avancer comme si ses pas le menaient quelque part sans qu'il ne sache où exactement.

Après de longues minutes de marche il arriva à la lisière d'une clairière. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

En effet, assis dos à lui se tenait quelqu'un il ne voyait ni son visage ni sa tête mais il lui sembla que cette personne était en train de parler.

-Sasuke espèce d'idiot, toi qui est censé voir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir grâce à ton stupide Sharigan tu n'es même pas foutu de voir les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

_Attendez mais je connais cette voix ! _

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade, Sasuke c'était avancé et petit à petit s'était dessiné la silhouette d'un homme. Au moment où le brun contourna l'arbre pour voir si il ne s'était pas trompé le jeune homme lâcha :

-Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que je t'aime teme ?

Cette déclaration faillit faire défaut au calme légendaire des Uchiwa. Elle réussi néanmoins à faire marquer un temps d'arrêt au brun quand il découvrit derrière l'arbre le petit blondinet qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

En bon Uchiwa qu'il était Sasuke se reprit bien vite et déclara :

-Peut être parce que tu n'es pas foutu de voir que c'est réciproque dobe.

A cette phrase Naruto tourna la tête pour découvrir que les deux perles noires qui hantaient son esprit étaient braquées sur lui et le bouffaient des yeux.

-Que.. quoi .. ? fit intelligemment le blond.

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à expliquer la situation à Naruto décida de préférer la pratique à la théorie – chose qui marchait assez bien avec le blond- et se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui offrir un baiser à la fois tendre et affamé.

Le blond, après un temps pour analyser et comprendre ce qu'il se passait, rendit son baiser à Sasuke essayant de faire passer tous les sentiments qui le traversait -bonheur, amour, plaisir, désir..- à la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Le coin dont tout le monde fou :

Voilà c'est fait je me suis lancée j'ai posté mon tout premier chapitre, je sais pas si il y en aura un second, peut être en tout cas n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos Reviews elles sont le salaire des auteurs et les aide à progresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Même les furies peuvent parfois être utiles.

Auteur : Miss-Mysteres

Résumé : En fuyant les furies qui lui servent de fan girls Sasuke apprend la vérité et le calme légendaire des Uchiwa est mis à rude épreuve.

Couple : SasuNaru

Ratting : M

Mot de l'auteur : Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que le premier, et avec énormément de chance, meilleur que celui-ci. C'est à vous de le juger.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

~o~

_Le blond, après un temps pour analyser et comprendre ce qu'il se passait, rendit son baiser à Sasuke essayant de faire passer tous les sentiments qui le traversait -bonheur, amour, plaisir, désir..- à la personne la plus chère à son cœur._

Le baiser débuta, lent, doux, amoureux sans que l'un d'entre eux n'essaye de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais très vite l'excitation monta chez les deux adolescents. Les bouches qui étaient posées l'une sur l'autre apposèrent un contact plus franc et s'ouvrirent en parfaite synchronisation. Les langues partirent à la découverte de l'antre humide dans la quelle elles se retrouvèrent, rien n'échappa à ces muscles curieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent leur consœur avec laquelle elles débutèrent un ballet chaud et sensuel. Les mains qui étaient restées bien sagement à leur place commencèrent à caresser le corps à leur porté.

Les premiers gestes furent un peu timides et hésitants, effleurant plus que caressants. Mais bien vite les deux jeunes garçons prirent de l'assurance. Les mains se posèrent plus franchement, se glissant sous les vêtement, retraçant chaque muscle, chaque cicatrice, chaque morceau de peau à leur portée. Les vêtements devinèrent vite gênants, entravant les expéditions de leur mains.

Ce fût l'Uchiwa qui trouva la solution à ce problème, le cerveau de l'Uzumachi ayant déjà pris congé depuis longtemps. Il commença par ouvrir avec une lenteur vicieuse la veste de son amant, tout en glissant de la bouche à la mâchoire, puis à la gorge où il imposa un magnifique suçon sur la peau dorée, marquant le blond comme étant sa propriété. Car oui c'était Son blond à lui et gare au premier qui s'en approcherai.

Le blond de son côté, ne savait plus où donner de la tête le brun était partout. Son cou, ses épaules, son dos, son ventre, tous étaient assiégés par le corps du brun. Soudain il sentit la langue du brun s'aventurer sur son torse. Il n'avait même pas sentit que son haut lui avait été retiré, pour ne pas dire arracher, par le brun et qu'il gisait maintenant à quelques mètres des deux corps en ébullition.

La langue taquine retraçait le torse du blond, quand elle passa sur les deux mamelons elle lui arracha une gémissement de pur bonheur. A l'entente de cette réaction Sasuke sourit contre la peau de son amant et décida de le torturer un peu. Naruto croyait perdre la tête tant le plaisir lui retournait le cerveau.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke en eu marre des tétons et il continua sa découverte du corps de Naruto. Descendant plus bas il croisa le tatouage au motifs compliqués qui refermait Kuybi, il en retraça soigneusement les contour du bout de sa langue et fini par mimer l'acte sexuelle à l'aide de sa langue et du nombril de sa victime.

C'est cela qui fit craquer Naruto. Bien qu'il était, au début, résolu à ne pas supplier l'Uchiwa il ne put pas se retenir, la pression était trop forte.

-Sas... Sasuke... s'il.. hum … s'il...aah.. te... plaît.

-Quoi Naruto que veux-tu dis moi ?

Le brun avait bien entendu compris la requête de son camarade mais il avait décider de s'amuser un peu pour voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller.

-Je … hum... t'en … prie Sasuke... aah...

Voyant que le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à former ses phrases il décida de ne pas le torturer outre mesure. Il plaça donc ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon orange de son amour, puis avec une infinie lenteur à la fois délicieuse et frustrante il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et fît glisser le vêtement gênant le long des jambes musclées du futur Hokage. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que son boxer noir déformé par une bosse prometteuse.

-Sasuke... plus...

A cette demande l'Uchiwa, qui n'avait pas de patience pour torturer son blond comme précédemment lui retira son boxer pour dévoiler le fruit de ses désirs. Il le câlina tout doucement, le survolant, l'effleurant à peine. Naruto se tortillait sous lui pour augmenter le toucher mais rien n'y faisait, à chacune de ses tentatives Sasuke se dérobait.

-Sasuke... j'en peux... aah... plus...

Suivant une pulsion Sasuke engloutit du coup le sexe de Naruto. Si ce dernier avait cru mourir précédemment il voyait maintenant les portes du paradis qui lui étaient grandes ouvertes. Seigneur comment cela pouvait-il être aussi bon ? Les gémissements de Naruto montaient crescendo, à mesure que son excitation montait ses gémissements forcissaient.

Quand il se senti venir il essaya de prévenir Sasuke pour qu'il se retire mais celui-ci n'en fît rien. Bien au contraire il accéléra le mouvement et fît taire son partenaire en lui mettant trois doigts dans la bouche. Le blond grâce à un éclair de génie reproduis les mêmes mouvements qu'il sentait sur sa hampe. Il hurla quand l'orgasme, cet orgasme si dévastateur et attendu, le foudroya, l'envoyant très haut au dessus des étoiles.

En redescendant sur Terre et parmi les vivants Naruto ressentit une impression bizarre. Comme une intrusion à l'intérieur de son corps qu'il mit un petit peu de temps à identifier. Quand il comprit que Sasuke avait profité de son orgasme pour glisser un doigt mouillé dans son intimité dans le but de le préparer, Naruto durci à nouveau mais d'un autre côté une légère appréhension le prit et il se cripsa.

-C'est douloureux ? Demanda le descendant des Uchiwa avec une expression que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Pas vraiment... c'est plutôt gênant.

-Alors on peut continuer ?

-Oh oui, je t'en prie.

A ces mots Sasuke se jeta sur les lèvres de Naruto lui offrant un baiser vertigineux empli de passion et d'un amour infini. Tout en continuant de le préparer avec toute les précautions du monde. Par manque d'oxygène les lèvres finirent par se décrocher mais seulement pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. Profitant du baiser Sasuke ajouta un doigt de plus et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chaires de son amour.

Celui-ci contre toutes attentes il y réagit plutôt bien, gémissant dans la bouche de son amant et se tortillant pour avoir un peu plus de contact. Sasuke décida donc de rajouter le troisième et dernier doigt pour finir de préparer son amant à sa venue. Il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Naruto jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rejette la tête en arrière, brisant ainsi le baiser, pour pousser un hurlement. Sous la surprise et de peur d'avoir fait mal au blond, le brun arrêta tout mouvement.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Naruto ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non Sasuke. Encore je t'en prie. Encore.

Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien, Naruto qui venait de pousser un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs, lui demandait de recommencer. Etait-il maso ?Le blond voyant que le brun ne bougeait plus, et dont la patience était assez courte, décida de remédier au problème en bougeant les hanches de lui même de façon à s'empaler sur les doigts enfuis en lui.

Tout à coup la lumière se fît dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas de douleur qu'avait crier son amant mais c'était bel et bien de plaisir. Il avait réussi par une chance inouïe à trouver la prostate du blond et à appuyer dessus au point de faire crier ce dernier. A présent il s'appliquait à toucher ce point si sensible à l'intérieur du corps de son amant.

-Sasuke... hum... ah... c'est... c'est pas... aah... ça... hum que... je … hum...veux !

-Naru, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui viiite !

Alors Sasuke retira ses doigts de l'antre si chaud de son amant, qui émit un gémissement de frustration. Le brun se positionna devant l'intimité, poussant sur l'anneau de chair pour le faire céder. Il s'enfonça lentement, centimètre par centimètre, ne voulant pas blesser l'élu de son cœur. Une fois arrivé au bout il s'arrêta et tenta de rester immobile. Il savourait cette étroitesse et cette chaleur, presque insoutenable et pourtant si divine.

Ce fut Naruto qui amorça le premier mouvement de hanches, faisant rencontrer son bassin et celui de son partenaire. Partenaire, qui commença à bouger, sortant et rentrant avec une lenteur affolante, créant un va et vient divinement satisfaisant, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Petit à petit la vitesse augmenta, le mouvement se fît plus fort et plus profond, jusqu'à en devenir presque violent.

Les bouches se cherchaient, les mains s'agrippèrent à tout ce qu'il passait à leur portée dans une tentative pour essayer de se retenir à la réalité. Cette technique marcha en partie, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir ne prenne le dessus sur la raison, la jouissance les emporta tous les deux, Naruto se libéra entre leurs deux corps et Sasuke à l'intérieur de son amant.

Tous les deux en restèrent pantelants. Quand Sasuke redescendit sur Terre il se retira de son amant, se couchant à ses côtés et l'attirant dans ses bras. Le blond se cala entre les bras de son homme et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut lent, doux, amoureux. Ce fut de loin le meilleur qu'ils avaient échangé.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé, puis les deux amoureux récupérèrent leur vêtements qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la clairière, tous deux se rhabillèrent, et repartirent main dans la main, faisant de nombreuses pauses pour s'embrasser, et se chuchoter des mots tendres.

~o~

Le coin dont tout le monde se fou :

Mon dieu que cette fin est mielleuse ! En commençant à l'écrire je pensais vraiment pas que ça finirait comme ça...

A part ça c'est mon premier lemon ! \o/ Mon tout premier ! Je suis assez fière d'être allée jusqu'au bout et de l'avoir bouclé toute seule comme une grande !

Bon il n'est peut être pas génial mais j'en suis assez fière ! Ça fait toujours cet effet là quand on fini un lemon ou c'est juste pour le premier ?

Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite je ne pense pas mais qui sais ? Vous en voulez une ou on arrête le carnage ? Et surtout vous en pensez quoi de ce premier lemon ?

Pour répondre à ces question une seule solution : Reviews ! N'oubliez que c'est le salaire des auteurs et qu'elles leur permettent d'avancer.


End file.
